Discovering Secrets
by joyusbabs
Summary: Okay, so this is a story about Twilight and Vampire Diaries, I am also adding my own characters, so enjoy. What happens when Damon gets attacked by the Volturie? Klaus had created an agreement to them, so that the volturie vampires stay out of the way of the other vampires, and Dracula comes in the picture in order to fix what's been done. This is rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

"Jasper, who is this?" Bella asked as she was snooping around Jasper's room.

"Oh, that, that's a picture of me in the confederate uniform, and the man I am standing with is my really good friend Damon Salvatore." Jasper smiles as he takes the old framed picture from her hand and sits down on the couch in his room, patting the cushion next to him, indicating that Bella should sit down.

"Oh, he looked charming…" Bella pauses, Jasper's words suddenly registering in her mind, "…wait did you say '…is my really good friend'?" Bella asked suddenly intrigued.

"Oh, yeah he's a vampire, he was turned just a year after me, and we've only regained contact in the last decade. I was actually trying to get a plan together to go and visit him. I mean I haven't seen him in ages." Jasper adds quickly.

Bella thinks she caught something hidden in his expression, but it's gone as quickly as it appeared, so it must have been her imagination, "So why haven't you?" Bella asked.

"Oh, umm…you see that's sort of complicated, because he lives down in Mystic Falls, Virginia, and he is not of the same species of vampire as any of us." Jasper frowned.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked suddenly shocked.

"I guess the only real way to explain this would be to tell you how we reunited with each other." Jasper sat back against the back rest of the couch and signed. "It was eight years ago, when I was down south. I was just taking in the sights of what I remembered was my homeland ages ago. I was staying at an inn way outside of town; it was secluded and so I felt like I wouldn't lose myself in the blood. I was walking along the roadside one night when I noticed that there was a car accident; a man was hit in the middle of the road that foggy night by a minivan blazing from one town to another. I immediately knew that this man would have to be helped by Carlisle, but the van stopped and its occupants came dashing out. They seemed troubled; I heard them talking about the man, and how he must be dead. I watched in horror as the man suddenly grabbed the worried man by the throat and tore into it, killing him. The woman screamed and started dashing back to the van but the man who I had realized was a vampire was way too fast and attacked her and killed her. They both lied dead in the middle of the road. I watched shocked as he ran into his convertible and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and a match. He took a drink of it himself and used the rest to burn the bodies. It was then that I dashed out of my hiding place and attacked the newly discovered vampire, in order to avenge the couple he had just brutally murdered. It was then that I realized that I was choking him, but he didn't crack or anything like that he was just choking. He pushed me off of him with great strength and then he spoke, 'What's your problem, it's like you haven't seen a vampire do what a vampire is condemned to do? You're oddly cold.' He said as he pushed me down on the ground and started punching me. His voice was so familiar, I was stunned, but then it hit me, 'Damon?...Damon Salvatore?' I managed to get out. 'Who wants to know?' he immediately stopped his brutal assult. 'It's me Jasper Hale.' I said immediately. He stood up and brushed himself off. 'Well, fancy us reuniting in a vampire brawl.' He said a little menacingly. 'Yes, it is ironic, considering the first time we met I was pulling you out of one as a human.' I said with the same tone he used. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and blinked at me. He tilted his head and looked me up and down as if he was examining me. 'Well, well, I guess I know what happened to you all those years back, when you suddenly disappeared.' He said with amusement as he gestured with his hands. 'Yes, and I guess I know what happened to you shortly afterwards.' I responded.

"We exchanged a few words, before we agreed to keep in touch, and I found out that he was different when the sun came up he didn't sparkle, like me and when I asked him about it he looked at me unbelieving until he saw me. He gave me a lopsided grin and seemed to be taken aback as if he knew something that I did not. He muttered a few words to himself and then he showed me his ring and told me that without he would be nothing more than a pile of ashes in the sun." When Jasper finished, Bella looked at him taken aback.

"I can't believe this, and he lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I guess he moved back there." Jasper shrugged.

"Moved back?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was born there, along with his brother Stefan Salvatore. They recently reformed a bond, and they now have a girlfriend. He fluctuated in and out of that town, residing in the Salvatore Boarding House, just outside of town." Jasper explained.

"Wait, did you say Stefan Salvatore?" Jasper nodded, "Oh, my gosh I know some people down in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I have these friends down there, and I've only been keeping in touch with one, Bonnie Bennet. She told me about Elena's boyfriend Stefan and his exasperating older brother Damon. I can't believe this. My old friend Elena Gilbert is involved with a vampire just like Edward and I." I said.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at Bella, "What?"

"We should definitely take a visit down there and say 'hello'." Bella decided.

Jasper and she were going to continue their conversation when the front door opened and closed, and Emmett landed on the balcony in front of Jasper's room. He had a cocky grin on his face as he strolled into the room.

TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD

Damon stepped out from his refuge with Sherriff Forbes in order to get a better idea of what was attacking them. The wooden bullets haven't been able to phase it and they were running out of options. "Stay there." Damon quietly said to Liz, as he cautiously took in his surroundings. "Hello, pretty blonde girl." He called out smugly into the seemingly empty brush around him. He rolled his eyes and started walking back to the log, "I guess she or whatever it was is gone." Damon said casually and Liz stood up and gave Damon a relieved and frightened look.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I met an old friend and he was cold and hard like our little attacker, I think there's a different type of vampire encroaching on my land." Damon growled at the realization. "Whatever it is we—" He was suddenly charged at from the side and sent hurling into a tree trunk. He immediately regained his composure but not before he felt a burning sensation in his throat. The blonde was on his throat ripping into it with fury. Then she was gone.

Damon watched dazedly as a blurry Liz started rushing towards him. He felt her hands on him and then everything immediately went black.

Liz was bellowing into Damon's ear trying to wake him up. He just lied dangerously limp and was unresponsive when she shook him and gently started slapping the side of his face.

She looked around for the vampire, but realized she was alone, and she felt alone. She looked back at Damon and immediately called Stefan. When he wouldn't pick up after the sixth time she grew more and more worried, Damon was growing paler by the minute and his skin even started to take on a grayish tint to it.

She immediately tried calling Alaric, and when Liz heard the call being answered she immediately began talking, "Alaric, I need your help. I'm stuck in the old wood, Damon is unconscious or dead or dying…I actually don't know. I need you to come here immediately and pick us up."

"Okay, I'll be there in a flash." Alaric's voice was ridden with worry.

Minutes later a car pulled up on the side of the road and parked. Ric hopped out of the car and ran over to Liz who was sitting against the side of her car impatiently tapping her hand against the hood.

"Liz are you okay?" Ric asked immediately when he saw her.

"Yes, I am fine, but Damon he's unconscious I have no idea what to do, and Stefan wouldn't answer his phone." She stammered.

"What happened?" Alaric asked.

"There were two of them at first we thought there was one, they came out of nowhere. The vampire was impervious to the wooden bullets and when Damon tried to stake her it wouldn't do anything. So we started to hide behind a large fallen tree trunk and then he stood up we thought it was over two of them came out, the girl she ripped into Damon's throat and the boy came after me. The blonde girl immediately stopped him and they both fled from the sight."

"Liz, where's Damon?" Ric asked.

"Over here." Liz said as she started walking and shone her flashlight on Damon's unconscious body. Alaric gasped when he was him. He lay looking dead, his skin was ashen and he was unresponsive. He ran over to him, with Liz at his side. He started to gently slap his friend's cheek, hoping to get a response from him, but nothing happened and when he tried to shake him he just slumped over in Ric's arms. He scooped Damon up in his arms, "You should go home Liz, I'll take it from here." He sighed.

Liz was about to protest when Ric gave her a frustrated look and she nodded, "Let me know if there's anything I can do." She said as she got into her car and pulled out.

"Come on buddy." Alaric said his voice full of worry as he walked over to his car. He struggled to open the door and still keep a limp Damon in his arms, "You could help me out here a little, you know." He said it to lighten the mood, but nothing could have made it worse. He was trying to keep up a one-sided conversation, and that only made things worse.

He slid Damon into the back seat and immediately started heading to the boarding house.

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

"Okay, by, Charlie." Bella said as she walked out of the door and left. She hopped into Edward's car and he quickly sped away.

"This is weird." Jacob grumbled as he sat in the back seat with Reneseme on his lap, leaving room for Leah and Sam.

"You're telling me," Edward said back, "I'm going to some unknown town to visit my wife's old childhood friends, one of whom happens to be dating a vampire who has a vampire brother who knows my brother, Jasper, with were-wolves and my daughter." He couldn't help but take an unneeded deep breath, just to indicate how exasperating that mouthful of a sentence was.

Bella laughed, "Did you talk to Jasper, and was he able to get hold of Damon?" She asked.

"No, but Jasper figured that he would like to go down there as a surprise, anyways. He says they reside at the Salvatore Boarding House just outside of Mystic Falls, so we're heading straight there."

Bella nodded and looked out the window at the world blazing by.

"This is exciting, Jasper, meeting one of your old Civil War buddies." Alice smiled.

"Yeah, I just hope that it will be good when I show up unexpected, I mean he hasn't called me back, but Bella did say she contacted her friend Bonnie and she was happy with the idea. She didn't mention the vampire part, but figured that she'd wait till we get there." Jasper responded.

"So who is this guy anyways?" Emmett asked, leaning over with interest.

"This guy," Jasper passes the picture back, "is my best friends from the Civil War." Jasper grins, "I never gave much thought to it, but I never thought that he belonged in the army, because he was…well a drunk, lazy man. He was also ready to kiss or sleep with any girl that dared to look at him. He would always give her his great lopsided smile and he would win them over. He had fun partying, and when it came to actual battle he would fight recklessly. None of the other soldiers could figure him out. I befriended him because he was fighting with one of my friends and was clearly losing. Some men pulled the other guy away, and when Damon went for him with a snarl I was the only one to pull him away. He claimed later that he would have won, had he more time." Jasper laughed.

"Well, that's an interesting way to start a friendship." Emmett smirked.

"Yes, he always made friends in the oddest of ways." Jasper responded.

"I certainly hope that we won't be intruding on them, Jasper." Carlisle said softly.

"No, no he lives in a lavish Boarding House, which he owns, we'll be fine, and besides if there's one thing that Damon does it's intrude." Jasper replied. "Besides, Carlisle, you may get along with him, his dad was a vampire hunter."

"Oh, that's interesting." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, his father ended up killing him and his brother, Stefan, though when he tried to save the woman he loved, a vampire." Jasper explained.

"His father killed him? Then how'd he become a vampire?" Esme asked.

"Oh, yeah that, you should probably know some things before we visit," Jasper said, "There are different types of vampires, but as far as you need to know, Damon is a Southern Minor, we're Northern Minors. The Southern Minors burn in the sun without a spelled lapis lazuli jewel on them, they are weakened by vervain, and they can feed on humans without turning them, because turning them requires that they have vampire blood in their system when they die so that they can come back and feed on people to complete a painful transition. They can also compel people to do whatever they want." Jasper says, "If you haven't already guessed, he feeds on people…kills them even, but that's beside the point."

"Are you sure this is the best place for you, Jasper, because you seem to struggle around blood." Rosalyn said the obvious.

"I'll be fine, Rose." Jasper spat back.

"Okay, okay, I'm just asking." She sat back against the seat.

TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD

"Hey, Stefan…is Damon still out?" Alaric asked Stefan after he answered the door.

Stefan's face couldn't be more somber, Ric notes. He nods his head solemnly. "Sheriff Forbes and Meredith were over here earlier, but unfortunately we have no idea what it was. Meredith said she'd try to figure out what it was." He finished, barely able to hold back a sob. Ric noted his tired tone as well. He figured Stefan must have been up all night with Damon.

"Could it have been a Hybrid bite or something?" Ric asked. They both completely forgot that they are still talking to each other over the threshold.

"No, hybrid bites don't look like whatever that is." Stefan said. "Oh, I'm sorry; you've been out throughout the entirety of this conversation, please come in." Stefan stepped aside to allow Ric to come in.

Ric walked in, "It's okay, I forgot as well." He walked inside, and into the living room, where he and Stefan sat down.

"Does, Elena, know?" Ric asked.

"No, she doesn't, I haven't had a chance to tell her. I was out hunting so I was unable to answer my phone and then Damon being unresponsive…" Stefan stopped midsentence, he couldn't even mention his brother's name.

"Oh, my gosh, you'll never guess what Bonnie just told me!" Caroline announces as she comes trotting through the door with Bonnie and Elena behind her.

"Yeah, our old friend is coming into town. Bella Swan, of course it's Bella Cullen, now she just got married." Elena explained.

"Well, that's cool." Stefan tried to sound happy, he really did, but the somber tone in his voice just wouldn't leave.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, "What did Damon do?"

Stefan shook his head.

"Damon was attacked, by…well, we don't know what, but he hasn't responded to anything." Alaric answered.

"Well, that's not entirely true; Sheriff Forbes did say that a girl bit him." Stefan interjected.

"Was it a hybrid?" Caroline asked.

"No, that's the thing it wasn't we have no idea what it was. Our only lead is that it was a girl." Stefan frowned, that didn't exactly look good if they were going to find out what was wrong with Damon.

The silence was interrupted by a horrific scream coming from upstairs. Stefan was immediately gone followed by Caroline and then the humans.

Stefan found Damon out of bed sitting up, looking drained against the wall. He was looking anxiously at Stefan. "Uggh…how long was I out for." Damon said, his voice sounded raspy. His skin was grayish and dried out and the smallest movement seemed to drain him.

"Damon, what do you remember?" Stefan asks cautiously, as he kneels down in front of his brother.

Damon is rubbing his neck, and Stefan notes that the bite mark seems to be healed except for a little bruise. "I…remember being out in the forest with Liz and then we were ambushed and then a blonde in a draping coat…" Damon stops. He knows what it was. He frowns, and struggles to sit up. "I'm going to get something to eat I'm starved."

"Damon, what attacked you?" Stefan asked desperately.

"You know you really shouldn't worry about it." Damon said, nonchalantly as he walked passed his brother, "Hey, Ric how's it going?" He pats his friend on the back.

"Umm…is your brother completely insane and oblivious?" Caroline shouted.

Stefan stood up and shook his head, "I don't know, that did seem odd, even for Damon."

"I just don't understand, he looked like well, like a dead vampire, all shriveled and gray, and he didn't look much better when he was up and walking." Alaric frowned. "This just makes no sense, but it did look like he knew exactly what happened." He stated.

"I noticed that too, he stopped when he seemed to remember something." Bonnie agreed.

Stefan quickly wandered down into the cellar and saw his brother had already made it through two blood bags and was hastily guzzling up his third.

"What is it, brother?" Damon asked annoyed as he threw a now empty blood bag down on the ground.

"Damon, what happened? You looked like you were dead?" Stefan asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, Stefan, can't you just leave well-enough alone?" Damon growled.

Stefan wanted to press Damon harder for answers, but he realized that they were going to fruitless right now, so he decided to roll his eyes and leave his brother alone.

Damon reached back into the cooler and pulled out another blood bag. When he was halfway done with it he pulled out his phone and immediately called someone, "Don't say a word." Damon quickly said when he heard the person at the other end answer the call, "I have to tell you that they've just invaded the territory down here, you need to stop playing hideaway girlie, and get down here so we can take care of this." He said urgently and immediately hung up and put the phone back into his pocket. He finished what was left of the blood bag and tossed it aside. He grabbed another one and made his way up to the living room, hopefully to get a drink and not get badgered by questions.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

"We're supposed to meet them in here." Bella says as she leads the way into the Mystic Grill. They all walk in and Bella scanned the table for her friends.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" She hears a familiar voice say.

"Yeah, hey, Bonnie." Bella says. The dark-skinned girl walked over to them and they hugged and then she turned to the rest of her friends.

"Wait with the introductions until we get to the table. That way we can all meet each other at once." Bonnie said, happily. She led them to the table and they all exchanged greetings with Bella.

"Okay, everyone, this is Jasper, Alice and Emmet, Rosalyn and Carlisle, Esme and Jacob, Renesme and Leah and Sam, and lastly my husband…" she held up her ring for all her friends to see, "…Edward." She turned to her friends at the table, "Okay, as far as I know, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler." She said.

"Nice to meet you." They all said together in unison.

Bonnie immediately moved out of the way to allow Jasper and Alice to take a seat, but then Jasper brushed up against her and she immediately got an all too familiar feeling. She swallowed hard, but kept her thoughts to herself. They all took their seats and started talking.

"Elena, hey, is Damon around?" Alaric asked as he walked up to the group.

"Yeah, he's over there." Elena pointed to the bar, "Getting drunk like normal." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." He said as he walked over to where his friend was sitting and took his seat.

"That was Ric, or Mr. Saltzman, he is the history teacher as well as Jeremy's and my guardian since my Aunt Jenna died." Elena explained. Jasper remained fixated on the two backs at the bar, until Elena spoke up again, "Stefan, hey, you're just in time." Elena said.

Jasper looked over his shoulder and watched as Stefan, happily, walked over to the table and greeted everybody.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, may I take your order?" Matt said as Stefan took his seat next to Elena.

"Hey, Matt." Bella greeted.

"Hey, Bella, yeah, I wish I could join you, but I am stuck on this shift…along with your brother." He looked over at Elena as he said that last part.

They all ordered drinks and food and Bella noticed that Edward started to stir. "Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked. He shook his head, but looked over his shoulder at the two backs at the bar.

"Damon, Ric, why don't you join us?" Stefan said loudly.

"I thought this was going to be a pleasant meal." Bonnie whined.

"No thanks I'm good." Damon slurred as he barely turned to look at his brother over his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Stefan said as he got up and walked up to the bar.

"Caroline, Tyler, what a pleasant surprise." Klaus smiled as he walked up to the table.

"Oh, no…" Caroline sighed heavily.

"Oh, don't look so exasperated, Love, you see I am only here today, because a little birdy told me about some incident in the woods, with Damon and your mum." Klaus said.

"That was like three four days ago, Klaus." Caroline pointed out.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Bella asked.

"That's none of your concern, Love." Klaus answered stiffly. "Tyler, perhaps, you and the others would like to help me out today." Klaus said.

"No, Klaus, I'm good here." Tyler said and he interlocked his fingers tightly in Caroline's hand.

"Klaus…so nice of you to drop by." Damon said as he stood behind Klaus.

"Damon, fancy talking to the living dead himself." Klaus spoke carefully.

"Yeah, well, I'll talk to you later, but for now, I think Ric, Stefan, and I are going to join or rejoin this little lunch get together." Damon said sternly.

"Ah, well, I can see that." Klaus smiled, devilishly. He wasn't one to give up so easily. Besides Damon as far as he had known so far has been no threat, but perhaps if the rumors are true, then maybe he should be more willing to let the young vampire do more as he pleases. It all might come a backfire on him if he isn't careful.

"Yes, and now that you can see that, you can leave." Damon says, threateningly.

Klaus looks Damon in the eyes, and studies him. Is that a sign? Something seems off about the younger vampire, but Klaus can't put his finger on it.

"Very well, but my siblings and I or more specifically, Elijah and I need to have a word with you, later on." Klaus said, "Oh, and Elena, Love, remember I need you healthy." Klaus hints, not so subtly at the fact that Elena is his blood supply for creating his species of hybrids.

Damon watches Klaus leave and then returns his gaze to his brother who is staring back at him with a little admiration. Damon gives his brother a slight nod, and then turns his attention to everyone else at the table. "Well, hello, Jasper." Damon says.

Stefan widens his eyes in shock, "Wait, you're…?"

"Yep, I don't know the rest of them, but I know that Jasper's a regular bunny ripper." Damon says sarcastically, "Like you Stefan."

"You haven't changed, Damon." Jasper rolls his eyes. Stefan looks between the two with large eyes.

"Well, Bonnie, is this meal as pleasant as you wanted it to be?" Damon asks her, smiling at her obvious disgust.

"Ugghh…" Bonnie rolls her eyes, exasperatedly.

"Awe…Judgy, you're—" Damon starts to feign mock hurt, when Liz walks up to Damon.

"Damon." Liz says, obviously relieved, but she doesn't voice her opinion, "The council needs to have a word with you." Liz tries to say as discreetly as possible. Carol stands to the side of her.

Jasper chokes on nothing in particular, "What?"

Liz and Carol suddenly look alarmed and unsure of what to do. Even the Cullens look at Jasper unsure by his sudden outburst.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Be any more subtle Jasper." Damon says sardonically. "Look, Liz, Carol, this is Jasper Hale, or Cullen or whatever, we're good friends from the Confederacy. Everyone else at this table either knows or is a vampire of some sort, so no need to be worried, about talking in front of them."

"You're on the council?" Jasper asks. The Cullens are obviously unaware of what that means.

"What do you mean?" Alice asks.

Jasper opens his mouth to speak, but is unable to explain as Damon beats him to it. "That's right Jasper, I'm not only on the anti-vampire council, but I lead it, too." Damon beams proudly.

Jasper raises his eyebrows, "You two know what he is and yet you let him lead the council?"

Liz is the first to say something, "Not without supervision, because we know that he may be biased when it comes to vampires, but yes according to the other unknowing members he is the official leader." She explains.

Jasper nods his head, amazed.

"Listen, guys, let's all continue this conversation at the boarding house." Damon suggests.

Everyone nods and exits the Grille.

When everyone is finally settled into the boarding house parlor, Sheriff Forbes addresses the group as though it is the council.

"I certainly hope that this isn't the work of your friends, Damon, but we can leave nothing to chance. More and more people are turning up dead." Liz says, sadly.

Damon looks at Liz quizzically, "It could be that girl and her companion we were chasing four days ago, you know the two blonde vampires in the long cloak." Damon explains.

At this Edward frowns he can barely catch glimpses of the girl from Damon's mind, but the image is clear, it's the…

"How can we be sure it isn't your friends over there?" Carol asks, indicating the Cullens.

"Okay, a) they're right there and they can hear you, Carol, b) it's not them because they feed on the bunny diet Stefan over there recommends so strongly, and c) the vampires were _blonde_…the only vampire that could possibly be of any candidacy for the part would be Blondie over there—" Damon suddenly realizes his mistake, "I mean the blonde we don't know, Caroline." Damon explains.

"You know, Sheriff, we can go track it if you want." Jacob offers, with Leah and Sam nodding in agreement.

"Listen, I know you two are worried, but relax I'll rip their heads off and serve them on a platter to you, it can be silver if you want, but rest assured the problem will go away." Damon says, as he ushers the two council members out of his house.

The two women leave, looking at Damon quizzically, but they leave nonetheless. "So, the little doggies, wanna perform, huh?" Damon says as he walks back into the room alone.

"Hey, Tyler, maybe you could join them, I mean after all in dog form you can at least be helpful." Damon snidely remarks.

"Be a tad more pleasant, Damon." Caroline urges.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Uggh… you know I'm your sire, aren't you supposed to be at least civil toward me, by some sort of natural law?" Damon asks, rhetorically.

"Wait, Caroline, you're a vampire?" Bella asks, hastily.

"Really, you're a vampire and you couldn't pick up the lack of a heartbeat?" Damon asks, as he takes his seat on the empty chair, sitting across from everyone.

"You haven't changed a bit Damon," Jasper laughs.

"Nope, why would I change, I'm just fine the way that I am." Damon says as he lounges in his chair.

"So, what brings you all the way down to Mystic Falls?" Damon asks.

"I called you, Damon, telling you I was coming to visit, and Bella contacted Bonnie." Jasper explains.

"Oh, well, that's weird, I didn't get the call." Damon says.

"Figures." Jasper says.

"You wanna play football or something?" Stefan asks, obviously bored by the closed dialogue going on.

At this Tyler smiles, "That sounds nice."

"Supernatural style." Damon interjects. "What do you say, Jasper, you wanna be on a three person dream team with me," Damon smiles, "you know we'd win."

"Oh, gosh, Damon I don't think that'd be fair." Jasper laughs, "I mean perhaps we should be split up to give the others a fighting chance."

"You're probably right." Damon nods. He laughs. "Bonnie, Elena, Alaric, and you four (Reneseme, Jacob, Leah, and Sam) you can be the cheerleaders, that way then you won't run the risk of hurting yourselves." Damon says sarcastically.

"Well, let's go." Tyler quickly says and stands up before anyone can refute the idea.

"Elena, what exactly did Klaus mean when he said that you need to stay healthy?" Bella asks.

"Oh, nothing, it's just some personal issues." Elena responds.

Bella frowns, "Who exactly is he anyways?" Bella presses further, as they approach the empty football field.

Elena just shakes her head, "It's not exactly light chit-chat." Elena confesses.

Before Bella can badger her friend with more questions, Edward comes up behind her, "Listen, Bella, perhaps you shouldn't press your friends, they'll tell you things when you're ready." He whispers in her ear.

Bella nods and mouths sorry to Elena who accepts it with a genuine smile, "Now, let's get over there, before Damon wonders where we are."

—During the game—

Damon tosses the football far into the air, and runs after it, only to stop when he sees that an all too familiar person has already beaten him to it. The others stop behind him, surprised to see the two girls. Damon gives the two a stressed look, but before he can say anything, Elena rushes up to the side of him and asks, "How are you alive?"

The woman knows she's being addressed, but instead she looks at Damon instead, "He's coming Damon, straighten out your mess."

The other woman speaks up, "You called and we came, Damon."

* * *

_**AN:**_ Please Read!

**Okay, I know this is probably not the best story, but I had another idea planned, but in the long run it didn't go anywhere, so I decided to basically change the whole thing except for the first chapter. I'm sorry if it seemed that Damon and Jasper occupied the whole chapter, and I'm also sorry about the tense change...I'm so much better at writing in present tense, but for some reason I tried to write this in past tense, and by the time that I noticed that I left the past tense, it was already too late. It's not significant to the story. Also, I'd like to thank my first reviewer****. I am only going to continue to post upcoming chapters every time I see a new review. I'd hate to be writing, and not know you're opinions, people. **

**However, that was chapter two, not a lot happened, I know, but trust me things will pick up, and also if there are any relationships that you guys want to see me write or get into please tell me in a PM or Review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, so don't hesitate. I also want to know who you want to see more of. Like I said, practically had the thing finished on my desktop, but had to stop it because I couldn't end it, so I changed it, so I could use the help. **

**Okay I really hate this, typing and writing these stupid AN's because, like anyone reads them right, haha, but hopefully you are. I look forward to your upcoming reviews, and don't worry the story will get better, this chapter was meant to buy me time to come up with a plot that can actually have an end.**

**Anyways, I certainly hope that above all you have enjoyed it. :) Thanks for taking the time to read this.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Warning

**Chapter 3: The Warning**

"You…Elena." Bella looks between the two identical women with shock and dismay.

"Ooh," Katherine smiles, menacingly, "We haven't met, I'm Katherine and Isobel and Elena are my descendents, "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"What do you want, Katherine?" Damon asks.

"You called us and we came, I thought you'd be happy." Katherine says, looking into Damon's eyes with fake hurt.

Damon gives Katherine a disapproving look and Katherine looks back at him, purposely looking like she hasn't a clue what she's done wrong.

"Well, it's so nice to meet some of my daughter's friends." Isobel says as she steps around Katherine to get full view of the group.

"Damon, what did Katherine mean by you calling her to come here and who's coming?" Stefan asks.

Damon rolls his eyes, but internally he's more stressed than ever, _Stefan can't know about any of this, about my past, about what really goes on in the vampire world. It was already a big risk with Jasper coming down and visiting._ Damon grinds his teeth at the thought. "Nothing, Stefan, she's Katherine, ever the game player." Damon tries to say as nonchalantly as he can.

"Damon, you can't let any of this go by your brother, my line is being hunted down and anyone who is not under the safety of being claimed will be killed. Your line however is safe, until they realize that Caroline and Abbi haven't been claimed." Katherine explains, "The high council is not happy that you've managed this for so long, that we've managed this for so long, I'm sorry, but your brother will either be tried and executed or claimed, when he comes to town."

Damon clenches his jaw as tightly as he can, "You had no right to bring this up in front of my little brother." Damon says through his clenched teeth.

"Damon, what's she talking about?" Caroline asks.

"Oh, and Jasper, Maria sends her regards." Katherine smiles at his horrified expression.

"Jasper, what is this? You know them?" Alice suddenly asks.

"Go away, Katherine, so we can straighten out your mess," Damon orders.

"My mess, HA, I'm not the one who got myself killed by Jane and her idiotic brother, letting him know where you were." Katherine continues, "You're days of rest are over, you were killed and brought back to life on his blood, and he knows where you are, and isn't too happy, that you've managed to get yourself killed."

"So, it was the Volturie?" Damon thinks out loud.

Katherine raises her eyebrows and nods.

"So, why would you even show yourself in the open, I mean Klaus and his siblings will certainly try to kill you." Damon explains, hoping to scare Katherine away so he can explain everything in peace.

"I'm not afraid of them, anymore, he's been asleep for nearly a fifty years, and you had to bring him back because of your stupidity, I may be commanded to serve him for the rest of my existence, but he does not think of me as disposable, and will kill the originals if they try to harm me." Katherine smiles.

"Same goes for me, Damon, John found me as I was lying alone and burning, He pulled me back not wanting to trigger his arrival, but now I'm as protected as Katherine is, it's you that should be afraid, considering you're reason he's now awake and unhappy, I might add." Isobel states.

"Damon, what is this?" Alaric asks.

Damon looks Alaric in the face, but looks away when he sees his friend's uncomprehending expression.

"Katherine, the doppelganger, Katerina Petrova? You're the one the Volturie was talking about." Carlisle suddenly says.

Katherine nods, "Oh, so you were on the Volturie, I thought you looked familiar." She purrs.

"So, you were dead?" Stefan asks, suddenly realizing Katherine's words to his brother.

"More or less." Damon tries to answer loosely.

"Damon, you really need to be more careful," Katherine announces.

"Well, it's a little late for that now isn't it?" Damon retorts.

Katherine rolls her eyes and speeds up to Damon pushing him down to the ground. "We'll be in touch, Damon." Katherine smiles at him and then speeds away.

Damon looks up and notices Isobel's gone, too. He then proceeds to stand up and notices everyone's glares, "What?" Damon tries to ask as innocently as he can.

"You called, Katherine?" Elena says, breaking the silence that no one seemed to know how to break.

"Just have her help, I mean I don't know why she went all crazy about this story of a master and all that." Damon says through gritted teeth.

"No, I remember," Caroline starts, "I remember you telling me about all this, when I was human, you…she's telling the truth, isn't she Damon? You serve someone." Caroline asks sheepishly.

"Damon—" Jasper starts, only to be interrupted by Damon.

"Now, you listen here, Jasper, you've done something to tick off the Volturie, haven't you, they came after me…and the Volturie, and Klaus had an arrangement, they were not to step foot anywhere near any minor of my kind, especially Mystic Falls, and I get attacked by Jane and her freak of a brother?" Damon exclaims, he pushes Jasper to the ground and the rest of the Cullens move in protectively, but Jasper just halts them with his hand, "I don't need this." Damon says and with that he disappears.

Renesme, Jacob, Leah, and Seth come up behind them. "Uncle Jasper, I don't understand, who is 'he'?" Renesme asks.

"Aha, I knew it!" They hear the familiar masculine British accent and they all turn around and see Klaus grinning possessively as he stares at the werewolves.

"Klaus, don't!" Tyler quickly says. Klaus speeds up to Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Renesme. They step back in surprise and a little fear.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares Are Coming

**Chapter 4: Nightmares Are Coming**

"I've never met this 'he', Love, but I am Klaus, Vampire-Werewolf hybrid." Klaus bows.

Jacob frowns, "That's impossible; a werewolf cannot become a vampire." He says defiantly.

"Actually, I believe I and Tyler would like to disagree…" Klaus says, smugly, "Would you like to tell them how their new life is going to be, from now on, or would you prefer them to find out for themselves." Klaus says to Tyler.

"Klaus, don't! They're here on a visit, there does not need to be any of this, just let them be and hunt down the packs in Arkansas and Kentucky." Stefan says, stepping out of the crowd in front of Jacob, Leah, and Seth.

"No, this is the perfect opportunity for me, you see a small pack has found me, and Elena's here to join me in this endeavor, come out here, Love." Klaus smiles.

"Klaus, it won't work." Damon says, as he approaches Klaus casually from behind. The Original turns around and smiles.

"Damon! I'm so glad you've decided to rejoin us." Klaus says, his tone of voice verging on hostile. "Now, why are you and your brother trying to stop me, you know it's no use."

Damon rolls his eyes, "I'm only trying to stop you from wasting your time." Damon says, charismatically.

"Oh, how considerate of you, Damon, but I think I'd prefer to…uh, 'waste my time'." Klaus mocks, as he turns around and approaches the wolves, "Who's first?"

"Fine, go ahead, but don't start lashing out when you find that they're not going to be sired to you." Damon says casually.

Klaus sighs, rolls his eyes, and turns around to face Damon again, "What?"

"They can turn at will, already, so why would they be sired to you when you're only going to give them something that they don't want, immortality." Damon answers.

"I should trust you?" Klaus says.

"See for yourself, provoke them." Damon says, as he crosses his arms over his chest, proudly. "Attack, the little girl."

"Let's say I believe you, why would you help me?" Klaus asks skeptically.

"Because, let's just say, I need you to take care of something for me." Damon says quickly.

"Like what?" Damon turns when he hears Rebekah's voice resound behind him.

"The Volturie, has decided that they should move into Mystic Falls, and I know that you formed an agreement with them, so I need you to do what you do best and go to Kentucky and Arkansas, create a big army and take them out…they've become too much of a threat, and frankly, they're destroying everything. You know that 'he', well, _he_ is your worst nightmare, you can't kill him or overpower him, and frankly, they've attacked me and so he's coming here in the near future, if he doesn't get word that everything is as it should be." Damon explains.

"No, he's not real; it's all a fantasy to get little children to behave." Rebekah says defiantly, but deep down she knows it's not true, he's real.

"Rebekah, please." Klaus says.

"If he comes here, you know you'll be subjected to his laws, and trust me when I tell you, you won't like them, Klaus." Damon says. "Jasper, we have stuff to do."

Jasper doesn't move and shakes his head when his family turns their attention to him.

"Remember what I told you, Klaus," Damon says. He doesn't remove his attention from Jasper, though, "Jasper says, the wolf has imprinted on the little vampire, Renesme, so if you just push hard enough, you'll see that I'm telling you the absolute truth. Go to Kentucky and Arkansas, heck take Elena with you—"

"What!" Elena exclaims.

"Damon…no." Stefan shouts.

"This is bigger than all of us, Stefan, and Klaus won't kill Elena, just use her blood, and she'll be fine." Damon says, looking from his brother to Elena and back again.

"You're just going to let me take the doppelganger, how do you know that I'll come back." Klaus asks menacingly.

"Because I know that this news I've just told you will eat you from the inside out and your family hates the Voturie, just as much as you do. You'll be able to regain some trust with your family, if you do this, because I've already informed Kol, Elijah, and Finn. They want revenge, just like I know that you do." Damon smiles.

Klaus grins and chuckles, "Huh."

Damon smirks, and then runs at Stefan and holds him down. "Go!"

Klaus smiles and disappears and Elena too disappears. Rebekah lingers, but is gone in an instant, presumably after her brother.

"GET OFF ME!" Stefan exclaims, as he pushes his brother back.

"What's this about attacking, Renesme?" Edward exclaims, outraged.

Damon swallows hard, "Look, you don't understand, this is bigger than all of us. All of our little problems mean nothing in the face of what could happen. Klaus needs to take out the Volturie and hopefully reinstate the Romanian Coven or something, because the Volturie has turned against the treaty and they need to be stopped, and if Klaus can't I'll be forced to give word up North and show the counsel that not only have things gone wrong, but no one else can fix it but them. They can't be killed! Don't you get it?" Damon shouts.

"I don't care, we can take care of this, we can handle it, and we've handled everything that has come our way so far." Stefan reasons.

"It's not the same." Jasper suddenly announces, redirecting everyone's attention to him.

"What are you talking about, Jasper?" Alice asks.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, when Bella asked about how I knew Damon and got reacquainted with him, I panicked, I came up with a lie." Jasper announces, "I've known him ever since we've been human and we've never grown apart. Damon was shot and dying on the battle field during a battle with the Yankees. I was there holding his hand. He'd already given me a letter to give to you and your father, Stefan. Then there was a vampire who came to us and saw us, she was beautiful, but she looked like that girl of yours, Elena. She healed Damon and told me to go rescue her friend Maria. She told me that Damon would be fine, that she would make sure that he returned to his family. She said her master had already struck a deal with his father, and he was to have his oldest son. The town learned of vampires because of that. She compelled Damon into complying with the current way things were going and told him, to do nothing that could cause his death and return home in a year. He became a vampire, but when Giuseppe started to grow suspicious and attack the vampires, she turned you too Stefan. Damon told me all about this; he followed you throughout the years to make sure that you wouldn't stray too far out of the places where the counsel would notice you. He was supposed to try to get Katherine out of the tomb, and when Maria wouldn't help he killed her, and I was left alone. I found the Cullens and have been a part of their family ever since. Nothing is as it seems." Jasper concludes. Everyone else is left with open jaws practically touching the floor.

"You've lied to us this entire time?" Alice exclaims.

"I'm so sorry, when Bella found my old pictures I panicked, I was going to disappear for a couple weeks by myself, but I couldn't do anything when Bella started asking me questions. It just wouldn't have ended up right, and now all of you know, so you have no choice but to help." Jasper says.

"I turned Isobel, for this reason, she was getting to close to knowing how the vampire civilization worked. I was just going to kill her, but then _he_ said that I should turn her, her research abilities are beyond amazing. I'm so sorry Rick; I've known where she was ever since then. All that I've done has been to protect Stefan and my family." Damon admits.

"What about killing Lexi, huh? Was that to help me?" Stefan asks, his face suddenly red.

"She learned of who I was, Stef, she was going to exploit me, so I killed her. I never liked her, but I tolerated her because she was willing to keep you in check." Damon explains.

"What about Caroline?" Bonnie asks.

"She was supposed to be a vampire the minute I saw her. I was supposed to turn her, but I couldn't so I toyed with her for a while, hoping to lose touch with my true feelings, but it never happened, then when she was dying, I gave her my blood and was going to kill her, but I couldn't, but Katherine found out and she corrected my mistake. Isobel must have told her what was supposed to happen and so Katherine completed the job, after being informed by you, Bonnie, that my blood was in her system." He says. "Jasper, we have things to do, Katherine and Isobel are waiting for us."

Jasper nods solemnly, "I'm sorry, guys, but you can't follow us or get involved. You may know about us now, but I'm afraid that it's just not the same." Jasper says as he and Damon disappear.

"Oh, my gosh." Caroline exclaims. She looks at Tyler, and she sees that he's barely holding onto his composure.

"He has feelings for you?" Ric asks.

"It makes sense, if you think about it; Damon has always been the one to rescue you. From the pack of werewolves that held you captive to when I was about to attack and bite you. Damon was the one to stand in the way." Tyler says through clenched teeth.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Stefan asks.

"No, I'm not okay, I just found out that I was supposed to be a vampire…I just found out that, your brother…" She turns to Stefan with wide eyes, "Your brother's a complete butt, Stefan. I can't…" Caroline's voice trails off, and she speeds off in the opposite direction that Damon and Jasper went.

"Caroline!" Bonnie and Bella exclaim at the same time. They look at each other and then Bonnie looks at Stefan.

"You need to find your brother, Stefan…everything he's said is true, Emily complies. I can feel her." She says solemnly.

"Who's coming?" Alice asks exasperatedly.

"I don't know, but Emily once told me of this powerful vampire, who she couldn't kill. My Grams told me about him, too, said he has some history with this town and that no vampire dares to contradict him. She told me that he's a nightmare." Bonnie explains.

"My brother's involved with this guy?" Stefan asks.

"Yes, apparently his reach goes far into any coven. The most unlikely vampire is involved, and right now he wants Caroline. I'm going to protect my own, Stefan. Your brother, Katherine, Isobel, and Jasper may be involved, but I'm going to make sure that we stay out of it, no matter what you object to." Bonnie says, her voice dripping with certainty.

**AN:**

**Whoa! Two chapters. I'm on a roll, might I add. Okay, I'm sorry it took me so long, I wanted to make the last chapter longer, but I figured, that I can't, it wouldn't end up right, so I split it into two...but it still counts as two, even though the last chapter was so incredibly short. HAHA sorry about that...sort of working on my own personal idea for a book right now. Nothing to do with Vampires, becaue lets face it it'd be really hard to come up with characters that can rival these, lol. Anyways, as per usual let me know what you think. Also, because I'm so nice, haha and posted two chapters, maybe you guys, could oh I don't know review. I'd love to know you opinions, whether or not you like it. **

**...Nice, lol. aren't I funny. I made you wait a nearly a month for two chapters. Well, keep in mind this is all I had written. I have to move the story in a whole new direction. I may stop this story in about two chapters, and begin a sequel, because this is frustrating me, well, either way, we'll see how this works out together. Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to be back sooner rather than later. **

**Look at me, didn't I say previously, that I dislike AN's and that they're probably not even read, well, I guess I can't help myself, lol. Anyways, please review, don't hesitate. I know that I mentioned that earlier and gave a really lame excuse about why you should, but you'll find out soon enough that I love to repeat myself, if you already haven't guessed that. Haha. Anyways, I'll look forward to your feedback. Thanks again for reading this, and if you haven't then I guess that you don't get a thank you lol, because you didn't read it. :)**


End file.
